Minami Uchiha's Story: NAruto Second Generation
by Maggieraven
Summary: WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!   Minami Uchiha is Sakura and Sasuke' daughter she just passed the Chunin exams and her life is about to get very complicated. Love,hate,death and life would have a new meaning for her.


Minami Uchiha's Story

**Moegi Sensei's driving me freaking crazy with this assignment so I might as well get on with it before my dear mother comes in my room and strangles me. So I am supposed to waste my precious time writing about my life. They call it the new Psych care for the ninja force. Whatever, the thing is we have to bring this thing and show that we have written on it. Supposedly nobody will read it unless you are in trouble of some kind. Any way here goes nothing.**

**My name is Minami Uchiha daughter of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha ex missing -nin , ex many other things and believe me I have heard them all. My mom is Sakura Haruno, head medical nin at the Konoha Hospital. My parents love me and I love them. I love them because for the most part they let me be who I am without busting my chops on a constant basis. I am 16 years old and I want to meet as many people as I can. I am fascinated by people's stories so I would love to read some people's journals myself. I like to believe I am very friendly or at least I try to be. I have two best friends. One is a boy named Diova son of my parents' childhood friend and teammate Naruto Uzumaki our next Hokage by the way. I met Diova at the ninja Academy. I remember he looked so lost and alone that my heart broke for him immediately. I had always slept with my Teddy Blue Mist and I could not go anywhere without that plush but in my heart I knew Blue Mist was needed somewhere else and I gave it to Diova. I love that man; freaky he is a man now, really he like turned 18 and all. Diova is someone I can truly trust , well mostly, he did French me during a mission like a week ago but I punch him right in the face for it so don't worry. And of course him being him just laugh at me through bloody lips and all. I love that bastard! He is like a perverted brother to me but he is the farthest from a real pervert. I think he does his perverted things to watch me get mad. I remember Kenji, my teammate, being pissed because Diova would pass us on the street and he would slap me in the butt, but I won't let anyone else do it. There is a big difference though, I know the way Diova does it is not coming from the same place where all the other perverts are coming from. Still I have been thinking that I will have to call Diova over for a little chat. We are not little kids anymore so he should probably begin to treat me with more respect and not so touchy feely if you know what I mean. My other good friend is Yuuki Haruno, who is also my distant cousin on my mom's side. She has the most gorgeous tan skin and the Haruno pink hair all the way down past her butt. She sleeps over a lot and we talk about boys ,boys, boys. She is in Diova's team by the way so when I want to see my buddies I just stalk Team Ram. Yuuki and I love to flirt so when we go out boys beware. Daddy hates that she is my friend and is always in a mood when she comes over to the house. I just like to flirt; Yuuki likes to flirt and do. She has had so many boyfriends I lost count. Since the academy days she's had boyfriends every other week. I don't think she has fallen in love yet though but when she does she will be in for a big surprise. Me , well I am not in love with anyone at the moment but there is a boy that I want to beat up on a daily basis. His name is Hiro Sarutobi, aka the loverboy. He is like the male counterpart to Yuuki. Always has a new girlfriend and is always getting on my nerves. He has been trying to get in my pants since I was 13 and I just take one look at his stupid side smirk and want to destroy him. Yuuki says that I am in love with him because he is so handsome and he gets me so riled up. I told her that if she said that again I was going to stop being her friend and her cousin. Stupid right? Well, she bugs me with it to this day , and I do have to give it to her, that Hiro is a damn hunk. What a waste of good looks; the guy is a misogynistic jerk. His girlfriends are always daughters of someone either rich or famous. I think there is not a virgin left in the Hyuga clan and its all thanks to Hiro. Sometimes I would like to conduct a study about it. Enough about that jerk!**

**I have been thinking of a way to build my own cages for messenger doves. I enjoy keeping up with friends I make on missions and having to walk over to the messaging tower is a pain during bad weather. The most exciting thing that has happen to me lately is that I passed the chunin exam! Mom was there but dad stayed home, he stays home most of the time; he meditates a lot; but mom gave him a detailed description of how I did. He was very proud and he gave me one of his " please dad you are killing me" hugs he gives me when I make good choices. Mom order out so the food was delish; mom is not the best cook you see, so for special occasions we always order out.**

**I went to Ta'Mura Hyuga's party with mom and poor Diova was pathetic. He was so drunk mom forbid me to get close to him during the party. I did wave to him but mostly stayed with mom. You see Diova loves Ta'Mura, unrequited love is so sad. If Neji, Ta'Mura's dad, ever found out it would be Diova's funeral; especially now that he is 18 and she just turned 16. Plus he has that damn goatie which I have told him , makes him look older. THat is not what you want when you like a girl of 16. You see Diova was older than all of us in class but were in the same grade for the whole academy years, so to us he is our age.**

**Ok, so I have pretty much talk about other people more than about myself here but I can't help it. I like parties a lot, hate being alone which is why I have plenty of pets. I have begged my parents for a sibling since I learned to talk but they just got me more pets. Mom is finally preggers again so it will be nice to have a baby around. She is about to pop any day now. Going back to my pets I have four cats Lin, Cat, Miwi and Dom. Two dogs Fluffy and Puff who simply adore my mom because she spoils them rotten. I also have a ferret, a monkey, and a horse. It is like a zoo here but we have plenty of space here at my dad's land. We live away from the city where my father's clan house used to be, Uchiha's were big, with lots of power and money. It is a sad and well known story so I won't go into it. But my dad is pretty much one of the last Uchihas in the world. I did came across some twins in one of my missions that happened to be my cousins. Kids of my late uncle Itachi, who dad now believes left his seed in more than his share of pots around the world. Dad has been working on that for years now and last time we spoke about it he said he had confirmed 10 Uchihas in the world all from different mothers. My uncle sure was a lady killer. I did see a picture of him and he was pretty hot. So I have 10 cousins but have only met the twins who were quite older than me. You see my uncle died way before mom and dad got together so all my cousins are older than me…..**

**"What the hell?"…... a loud sound startled me.**

**Chapter 2**

**So while I am writing I hear someone is throwing stuff at my window. I swore if it was Diova he was going to get it. When I peeked out I could not believe my eyes.**

**"What the hell was Hiro doing outside my house?" Yes,Sarutobi Hiro, the guy who thinks he is god's gift to women. He is one arrogant guy and he loves to get on my nerves. I never told him where I lived but I guess my parents home is pretty easy to spot. Still how he knew this was my window is beyond me. So of course me knowing how to get to him all hot and bothered, and wanting to make him drop his mouth to the floor opened my window in my lacy bra and give him the evil eye.**

**" What the hell are you doing here Hiro, did someone died?"**

**He just smiled and gestured for me to come down.**

**" I am not dressed and I couldn't care less what you want" I replied all defiant**

**"Stop being a baby, or are you scared little girl?" he said with that damn smile of his**

**" I'm so not falling for that, bye Hiro; go pester someone who cares",I said and walked away from the window laughing and feeling all winner-like.**

**Not even a minute after I heard the window creaked and Hiro entered my room through it. I have to admit he scared the shit out of me and I was trying to not show how embarrassed I was being in front of him in my undies.**

**"Excuse me ? I am almost naked here and I did not invite you in either. Turn around or close your eyes or something", I screamed in a fit.**

**"That's ok the less you have is the less I have to take off you" he said looking at me like a beggar looks at a burger.**

**I was starting to freak out. Mom and dad were out and I knew I was alone in the house. Did he also know? Was he messing with me or did he really meant to try to force himself on me? I couldn't tell for sure but I was almost sure he was just there to piss me off.**

**"Have you gone mad? If my mom or much worse my dad find you here you will be dead. Not that I would care fi you die. And to that other comment you will have to rip my clothes off because I'm not letting you take anything off me" I said defiantly with my head held high and my arms crossed in front of my chest.**

**" Damn you girl, why do have to be so…so…"**

**"So what?"I demanded**

**" Such a pain in the ass"**

**" Urg! What the hell do you want Hiro? You are in my room, you are trespassing and I don't really feel like fighting you and messing up my room. So either tell me what you want or get the hell…."**

**He kissed me! He just grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me towards him and he kissed me! Darn it, darn it, darn it I kissed him back and I think I've been really wanting to kiss him. Stupid ass man is such a great kisser my idiot knees buckled and all. It was so embarrassing but he was so passionate that he didn't even laugh at me. He threw me in the bed and laid on top of me kissing me still. It was so hot and so intimate that it really scared me and there was no fight left in me. I had never been kissed like that and surely never been in my undies in bed with a man. The fear brought me back to the reality and I gather as much chakra as I could and used the force to push him off me. He fell backwards on the floor at the foot of the bed and I reached for the kunai I hide under my mattress. I pointed it at him, feeling my heart in my throat and tears prickling in my lids.**

**"Get out Hiro,please" I begged him almost inaudibly while my knees felt like they were about to buckled**

**" A kunai? No Minami I will never hurt you. I'm sorry… look…damn it am an idiot" he said out loud but mostly to himself. " Look Minami I am sorry I jumped in here but I just… damn it" he said and just jumped out of the window.**

**I dropped my Kunai to the floor and sobbed. Was I just about to be raped? Was I just about to let him or much worst ask for it? Hiro? And why the hell did I kissed him back as if my life depended on it. Was I really stupid enough to actually like him? Everything was so damn confusing . Did he really like me or was he just playing one of his games? I locked my window and took some pills my dad had in the bathroom to calm down nerves. I was much calmer after the pills took effect but I kept feeling Hiro's lips in mine and his tongue caressing mine. I touched my lips still a bit swollen by the force of his kiss and I knew by my body's reaction that I was in deep trouble.**

**Later during the evening mom called me down because we had company, one of her old friends who wanted to see me. I had been pretty much hiding in my room all day because it was obvious I had been crying. Mostly because I was so confused and I hated myself for admitting thta was the best damn kiss of my life and somehow the scariest. Now I needed to go impress some of my mom's old friends with my beauty and charm, even though I did not feel either beautiful or charming at the moment. I put on some jeans and a pink sweater my mom loved. I put as much make up as I could to even out the blotchiness of my face. If she asked about my red eyes I will say it was allergies. That is the lie that always works on her. I brushed my hair and took a big breath. Looked in the mirror and gave myself the biggest fake smile I could muster. It look genuine enough. I was ready.**

**When I went down to the living room dad was just leaving for his study and mom was sitting next to a blond lady who I recognized as Ino, one of mom's oldest frenemies. I smiled my big fake smile and came across to give her a hug when out of the corner of my eye I see Hiro seating there in my living room all nicely dressed with his usually free hair in a pulled back ponytail and looking down at his hands. My heart stopped beating completely as I tried to keep a calm façade.**

**" Oh honey how you have grown, you are a vision, simply put, a vision" said Ino giving me a hug.**

**I tried to smile but I think the muscles in my face had stopped working properly.**

**" Honey this is Hiro Sarutobi, do you know each other" asked mom looking at him and then me.**

**"yes"**

**"no", we said at the same time and then interchanged the answers again in a weird unison.**

**" Kind of really" he finally said trying to save the situation.**

**"Well why don't you kids let the adults catch up a bit" said Ino shooing us with her hand.**

**" Go to the kitchen honey and offer our guest a drink" mom said.**

**" I walked to the kitchen feeling his steps close behind me. Already I felt like crying but why, what the hell was wrong with me? I am a powerful ninja not some damsel in distress. But I was in distress alright. Finally I entered the kitchen and leaned back against the counter for support. I looked at him and he was looking right in my eyes. His eyes were as red as mine and I could not understand.**

**" Minami, please don't be afraid of me. Hate me if you want but don't be afraid of me. I am sorry I did what I did. I should've just left when you refused to see me. I was out of control and that is no excuse for what I did but please tell me you are not scared of me?"**

**I looked down at my feet it was easier to tell him like that. "I was mostly scared of myself Hiro, scared to be feeling like I did ,scared to be so willing to be taken by a man I hardly really know, a man I say I despise."**

**" I am very confused myself Minami, I mean I have women all over me but it is you that consume my thoughts I can't wait to see you and mess with you. I love to hear you cuss me out but maybe it's just the fact that I love to hear you talk to me even if it is to call me an ass."**

**That was funny and I laughed. He came closer to me and I looked up at his very extremely handsome face and soft eyes, not his usual arrogant gaze. I was feeling my heart beat faster and I knew in that moment I was done. I liked Hiro, I really did like him; waht the hell?**

**" Can I give you a hug? Do you forgive me? I promise I will never kiss you again until you ask me. Maybe shake my hand at least?"**

**I grabbed his hands and put each of them on either side of my waist. I put mine on his chest and I look straight up into his eyes. My heart was beating super fast and I was in a mood for a little payback.**

**"Do you want to kiss me now?" I asked mustering up my courage and kicking up the flirt.**

**" Are you already flirting with me Minami? Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked smiling down at me and roaming his eyes to my lips**

**" Yes Hiro I forgive you, but you better learn to know your boundaries." I said feeling my old confidence back and it only grew when I saw his same wicked smile and that darn twinkle in his eyes. We were back to normal and being so close just felt right.**

**" I think you are the one who wants to kiss me" he whispered in my ear.**

**" Actually I do want to kiss you Hiro Sarutobi but I am not going to ask" I said getting away from his hands and opening the refrigerator "drink?"**

**" Please" he said laughing at my comment. "Hey, don't worry I am not allowed to date little girls, Sensei's orders" he said sarcastically**

**" Oh I see so you disobeyed?"**

**" I only slipped a bit and it is mostly your fault" he said taking the drink I was offering.**

**" So now is my fault?" I faked insult**

**"It will always be your fault"**

**" And what makes you so sure there will be an always?"**

**"Oh I'm sure, you just have to hurry up and grow"**

**" Maybe I just want you to disobey" I said winking my eye at him and smiling while I took a drink from my water and liked my lips.**

**"You see there?, your fault ,perfect example" he said leaving me standing there as he escaped back to the comfort of the living room audience. I laughed and put some drinks on a tray for Mom and Ino. When I got there Hiro was saying goodbye to my mom.**

**"Hiro has to go to his house honey why don't you walk him out"**

**" Sure mom" I smiled thinking I had scared him off**

**I walked Hiro out to the porch.**

**" Why don't you walk with me a bit more the moon looks awesome tonight" he said all charming and rid off all sarcasm**

**" Do you want to hold hands too" I said mockingly**

**"I would love to hold your hand if you let me" he said looking at my eyes**

**Darn it! I could not deal with this Hiro. He disarmed me so easily. Why couldn't he gave me a witty insulting comeback? That I knew how to handle. This other Hiro was a danger to my heart. It took me a minute to act but I couldn't deny I wanted to hold his hand and him and give him a million kisses and marry him and make millions of babies and Good Gosh I was in love with Hiro Sarutobi? It couldn't be; maybe I was just hormonal or something, anything but love. I extended my hand and silently wished for him to let me hanging and say something stupid like psyched! But he just very slowly grabbed my hand in his and began to walk toward the Uchiha entrance arc. We walked hand in hand with only the sounds of the night around us. Then he stopped and looked up to the sky.**

**"You see those stars up there, the ones making like a triangle?" he said pointing out the constellation for me.**

**" yes, I see it"**

**" When I was little I thought that was where my dad was looking down on me. And I used to talk to him." he said with truth in his words.**

**He stopped talking almost immediately after the last word, like he made himself shut up.**

**Oh shit!, I thought. Hiro had a heart and he was sharing something so major with me? I am in so much trouble. I felt my heart constrict in my chest and what I was feeling was so strange I knew it had to be something that would be major. Please , please, please be an ass, say something stupid don't be dreamy and actually have a heart.**

**" Hiro, all joking aside, please tell me the truth. Are you playing with me? Is this a bet or some kind of cruel joke?" I asked desperately trying to make sense of the situation.**

**" I am not sure what it is that you do to me but I am not playing a joke on you, I swear. I know I want to be intimate with you and not only physically. I don't even know why I told you about dad's constellation. I never told anyone not even mom but I felt this urge to tell you, and is freaking me out . Thank you for not laughing by the way. Look, you are a kid Minami and I have to remind myself that everyday. It is safe for me to bother you; now I know that is why I like to bother you so much, because it is safe. If we really hated eachother this thing we are doing just now would not happen, the kiss would've not happen and it would be safe. You wanting to kiss me like you said in the kitchen, that is not safe, you kissing me back in your room, not safe, even you letting me hold your hand is not safe and I want to say the hell with being safe but I can't . I am not a teenage boy anymore, I am a man and I need to be responsible about my choices. Things have to change. I will try not to mess with you anymore because lets face it that still brought me to jump into your room. I will do my best to leave you alone because if you even allow me one more thing I don't think I'll be able to let you go".**

**" Please don't. Don't stop bugging me" I felt panicked in my chest.**

**He kissed my hand and ran out into the wilderness, without giving me a chance to say even one more word.**

**I was so confused by that whole damn day I just went to bed and tried to think it had been a weird dream.**

**The next day during training we were sharing the field with Hiro'steam and he completely ignored me. He was blatantly and consciously ignoring me. Instead of me being happy I was pissed out of my mind. Being pissed about his actions made me angry at myself for obviously falling for the guy, something I still wasn't ready to fully admit. I gathered my wits and put my anger to good use. Kenji and Toshiro looked at me like I had gone mental, sensei was very proud of my extra effort. At the end of training I was dead tired. I just threw myself on the ground to calm my fast breathing. Kenji sat next to me.**

**" You were a beast out there today Minami. Were you trying to impress me?"**

**"Shut up Kenji I am tired"**

**" Ok but I still think you were showing off for me"**

**I was so tired I just ignored him. Kenji had this crush on me that was kind of cute. He would say I was going to marry him one day and stuff like that. He don't tell me that anymore thankfully but he might still think it. It won't happen he is a little kid and I don't like him that way at all. He is like a brother to meplus he is a Hyuga the Hyuga heir which means he has to marry a Hyuga if he knows what is good for him.**

**Every night I kept thinking of Hiro and it was starting to piss me off. I was pathetic running to my window every time I heard a noise outside; I'm telling you pathetic. Yuuki finally returned from her mission and I told her we needed to go party but I kept what had transpired to myself. Yuuki was always up for a party so we got all pretty and sexy and left. There was one dancing pub in Konoha, "The Fire Tower" ,the rest were mostly just bars and restaurants. I was almost sure that Hiro would be there, if he was in town. He and Eiichi, his best friend and Ino's son, were always there hitting on girls, or like I said " looking for victims". I wanted him to be there, wanted him to see me flirt with guys, looking all sexy and fine. And not to toot my own horn I was looking hot that evening. It was Friday and payday so the pub was packed. Yuuki was very excited to be able to have fun, supposedly her mission was boring as heck. We made our way to the bar and ordered some drinks. The guy behind the bar knew us well enough to know we were only 16 but he never really cared. We were looking around while we danced with each other and I have to admit I was scanning the crowd for a mass of girls. Usually that's were you would see Hiro and Eiichi. This guy came over to us and Yuuki went to dance with him while I danced with his friend. The guy was an older ninja, my dad's age probably and he kept trying to touch me but I would just twirl around away from his grasp with a flirty smile. I have to admit flirting is a dangerous but fun game. The beat stopped and a slow song came on. I waved bye to the guy before he could try to grab me for the dance. I decided to sit for a bit, wait for the slow song to be over and as I was making my way to an empty seat I see Hiro making out with some bimbo like two sofas away from where I sat. He open his eyes and saw me but kept kissing the girl. Like trying to make me jealous or maybe show me he had play me for a fool. I was so pissed I flipped him the finger and left for somewhere away from the sight of his damn self. I saw him smile when I flipped him. Idiot!**

**I was acting like a stupid child after that, I got drunk out of my ass, mistake number one and I was flirting with any guy that would pay me any attention, mistake number two. I was walking outside with this guy I'd just met when out of nowhere Hiro stood in our way.**

**" What the hell are you doing, this girl is 16" he said pulling me to him and away from the man.**

**" Go to hell Hiro, leave me alone" I slurred**

**" You heard the lady pretty boy" said the man trying to get access to me once more.**

**" You even try to touch her and I will break your damn arm off old man" he said fire coming out of his eyes**

**The guy could tell by Hiro's pissed off face that he meant business so he left with " I'll see you later honey buns"**

**" you'll see my fist later is what you'll see" was Hiro's quick response.**

**He grabbed me by the arm and pretty much dragged me outside of the pub and to the alley next to it.**

**" What the hell is wrong with you Minami, do you want to get rape? Is that it, because I can do you the favor right here!" he said with an anger I had never seen from him or any of my friends. "look at me damn it" He said pulling my face up to look at him. I was drunk but I was pissed. He had his tongue in that slut and He did made me jealous.**

**" I can do whatever the hell I want Hiro, and whomever I want"**

**" And you wanted to do that old guy? I highly doubt it. You were pissed because I was making out with that girl weren't you?"**

**" You wish asshole"**

**" Ok look am going to look for Yuuki and you are going to go home"**

**" You are not my dad Hiro, and shouldn't you be humping some slutty girl by now?"**

**" Shut the hell up, you ignorant little girl"**

**"Don't call me ignorant asshole you are the ignorant one"**

**" Ok enough of this stupid shit let's go" he said and threw me over his right shoulder. I started punching him in the back and trying to kick him but he just kept walking as if my punches were nothing.**

**"Put me down Hiro, I can walk you know, besides where the hell are we? I can't even see the lights of downtown."**

**I could not believe how fast he was. He put me down and we were on the top of a mountain overlooking the village. He open his arms to me and I just squared myself and planted my feet like there was no way in hell I was going to let him hold me.**

**" Asshole!"**

**" Oh enough already" he said pulling me into his embrace.**

**I could not hold it in any longer and the dizziness in my head did not help either so I started to cry.**

**" I hate you Hiro Sarutobi"**

**" Sure you do, I have the same kind of hate for you as well"**

**" idiot"**

**"stupid"**

**He just held me and I just cried.**

**" Let me walk you home Minami, you need to be in bed"**

**"But you'll go back to your slut"**

**" I have needs"**

**" I have needs too you know" I said pouting**

**" I would love to take care of those needs but I can't ,you are too young for me Minami. I wish you were more careful, you are too pretty and you play a dangerous game with men, ninja or not. Look tonight you are drunk and pretty much out of it. The same way I dragged you out here any other pervert could have too. I wish you were 18 and if you were… I …forget it you aren't and that is what I have to remind myself. I will make you hate me again but please don't do anything stupid to try to hurt my feelings. My feelings are already hurt I want a girl I cannot have.**

**" But you can have me" I said rubing his muscular chest over his silk shirt**

**" And I will but not just yet." he said stopping my roaming hands with his strong ones. " I will keep my eye on you but I won't come help you anymore I'll just send a friend of mine. So be smart and be patient"he held me for a long time and when I woke up the next day I was on my own bed. How I had gotten there I have no clue. I got up had lunch and went looking for Yuuki but found Hiro instead talking with my sensei. What was he up to now? He saw me and wink at me. I stayed back and waited for them to finish talking. Was he hitting on Moegi sensei? She was all smiles. He finished his conversation and walked over to me.**

**" I told you I'll make you hate me again" he said as he passed by me.**

**I looked at sensei and she was all smiles and girly looking. I went over there and tried to sound as serene as possible.**

**" Hello sensei, what was Sarutobi doing here? Do we have a join mission?"**

**" Oh no that was personal, we have a mission coming up but that is in two days I will debrief you guys tomorrow."**

**So the bastard was flirting with my sensei, that was a low blow even for him.**

**When I got home that day dad was waiting for me on the porch and he was not so happy and that is never good. Maybe he had a fight with mom;the woman was pretty moody with her giant belly. But I soon found out he was mad at me. Hiro had brought me home drunk and then he had "some words" with dad. Dad didn't tell me not to go out but I was forbidden to drink any alcohol. He even told me he was going to check my breath every time I went out and I was grounded for a week. No leaving the house except for training and missions. I was glad I was going out on a mission because I hated being alone in my house. I went around the house to play with the monkey and clean his cage. I needed to stay busy and clear my head of Hiro Sarutobi. Thinking of him just had brought me feelings I didn't like I had been way to bothered and angry, confused and angst; so not me. I had to let it go and go back to being my happy bubbly self.**

**I spent the days before the mission with my animals and that really heal my soul. Then I was out for a mission in the land of the Tea, My friend Diova's birthplace. His family on his mom's side still lived there. He gave me their address and I promised to go by. His granparents Tea house is the first thing you see after the sign of Welcome to the Tea Country. We stopped there to eat and I met Diova's grandma. She was the sweetest lady and was so happy to hear about Diova. He had sent her a little gift with us and she was elated. His granpa was nice but he was pretty much on the quiet side. She told me a lot of funny stories about Diova when he was little and I was glad to have a new arsenal of embarrassing moments against him. We had to retrieve and article that had been stolen from one of their temples. We met with the council and gather all the information we could. The next two weeks we spent looking for clues and fighting hooligans until we had a solid clue and were pretty sure who was our target. We had to follow the guy through two different countries and he seemed to always be two steps ahead of us. That was annoying as heck. Kenji would find him but then the guy would dissapear. As fate would have it my flirtiness came in handy big time. The guy saw me bathing in a hot spring and came over to me. I flirted him right into my team's room at the hot springs . I knew Kenji and Toshiro were there and I also knew Kenji always kept checking on me when I was out by myself so the plan worked like a charm. We were all happy that the mission was over, we had been out for a whole month. The good thing was I had made five new friends and in my pocket was my journal with all their addresses on it. I was well on my way to having friends all around the world.**

**When I got back there was a baby boy crying in my dad's arms. My dad had named him Itachi in honor of my uncle. I went over to him and dad handed the baby to me. He was precious and did indeed look like uncle only it had mom green eyes. The house was pretty hectic and the dogs barked like crazy every time the baby cried. Mom would nurse him, then dad would feed him, then mom nurse and then it was my turn. I loved taking care of the baby, even when I didn't sleep much. He loved it when I sang to him. Between been out on missions and taking care of the baby I didn't have time to think about Hiro or go out to party. We had visitors constantly because mom's friends were all baby jealous and they always came to hold and spoil the baby. Yuuki had also taken a break from partying after she had a big scare with a pretty bad dude that pretty much wanted to kill her. She was over at the house a lot and Diova would come over to cry on my shoulder because Ta'Mura didn't like him. I had brainwashed Diova into helping me get the materials to build a coop for the messenger doves as a bithday present. I was almost done and just wanted some plants for the cages so I went to the Yamanaka nursey, not even thinking I might see Hiro there with Eiichi. Once I got there I started to look for plants and things like little rocks and stuff to make the cage nice and homey for the doves. I was lifting a bag of rocks when from behind me I hear**

**"Hey pretty girl"**

**Shit it was him I knew it without having to turn around. My heart felt like it froze but I was over him and I was srtong, so I put the bag on the cart next to my plants and then I got up and looked at him. He had no shirt on? Why oh why? I was trying to be strong here.**

**"Why don't you have a shirt on"were the first words out of my mouth instead of hello.**

**" I'm helping Eiichi they're remodeling that side over there, making it bigger, we're building some gazeebos and stuff."**

**" Oh cool, are they going to sell them or is it for decoration here?" I made conversatin while trying to will my heart to slow down**

**" I think both. You look good Minami and before I forget congrats on your baby brother"**

**" Oh thank you he is super cute I love taking care of him"**

**" Really? I guess you would make a good mom, getting some practice?"**

**" I am way far from that, with my baby brother and my animals is enough for now" I smiled feeling strangely comfortable all of the sudden**

**" Do you need help with anything it looks like you have a project of your own"**

**" Yes I do , but I won't keep you any longer you probably have plenty of work to do"**

**" You know what I really do, it's a miracle I haven't heard Eiichi holler at me yet." he said this with a smile then leaned over and kiss my cheek.**

**That was unexpected and nice. He left and I was left there feeling…nice and giddy?**

**We had a normal ,nice, natural conversation and it was so nice I wasn't at all bothered even though it was a bit tense but mostly I just wanted to keep talking to him and tell him all about my project. Weird encounter but nice. I finished buying my supplies and Asuma, Eiichi's half brother helped me take it to my house. He was a scary one. Always wore a super freaky mask with fangs and red eyes and he spoke very little if at all. I had heard he hated peppy girls like me so I just stayed quiet on the way home and thanked him once I got there.**

**He didn't say anything just took his carts back and left. Strange fellow he was.**

**Diova came over that afternoon and we went out to buy the doves from a breeder in a nearby village. On the way Diova's conversation turned strange.**

**" Hey Mina can I ask you something personal?'**

**" Duh, of course man you can ask me anything, you know that"**

**"Are you a virgin?"**

**"WHAT! I don't think that is any of your business buddy"**

**" I'm just curious you know about girls and that stuff"**

**"And by girls you mean Ta'Mura?"**

**" Well , yeah I think she still is but I don't know"**

**" Well if you tell me if you are or not I'll tell you"**

**" I am not" he said very matter of fact**

**" What? Who did you do it with and how come you didn't tell me?"**

**" First is your turn to tell me"**

**"I am all factory sealed still if you just have to know,but that doesn't mean Ta'Mura is also. You know the quiet ones are not always that pure"**

**" Thanks that is just what I didn't want to hear"**

**" Well you asked; now spit it who did you sleep with?"**

**" It was just once , with a professional one time I went traveling with master Jiraiya"**

**" That old pervert is still going to brothels?"**

**"He might just want to die in one" said Diova smiling**

**" How was it?" I asked curiously**

**" Well I was super nervous and it didn't last very long at all, and don't you dare laugh. I see it in your eyes that you want to laugh"**

**I tried to hold it but I had to laugh it was funny. The last leg of the way I was laughing and running away from Diova who wanted to hit me really bad. We got to the little house that was way up on a mountain and when we stop to catch our breath before knocking Diova slapped my butt so hard the lady came out thinking we had knocked on the door. I didn't had a chance to retaliate because the lady was right there. I could feel the sting all the way back home. I got two pairs of doves and the lady told me all I needed to know about the pigeons.**

**On the way back we decided to go play in the river. It was summer and it was quite hot. We knew of a pretty cool spot with a skinny waterfall where we used to play as kids all the time. One time I almost drown Diova because he called me fat.**

**Diova put the cages under a tree and stripped all the way to nothing. He was covering his privates withhis hands and just ran and threw himself into the pool of water where the river met the waterfall.**

**" Come on Mina it feels awesome"**

**" I don't want to get my clothes all wet, maybe I'll just put my feet in"**

**" Chicken shit, I have seen you naked millions of times come on there is nobody else around"**

**" You have not seen me naked in like 10 years so shut up."**

**"Not true, remember when you were like 11 and I was 13 and we played doctor?"**

**"Shut up diova I swear I will get in just to kill you"**

**" Maybe we should play doctor again huh" he said with a big mischievious smile**

**"Yeah I bet you'll want to take my temperature pervert"**

**Diova laughed and dove under water. It did look inviting and what the hell I wouldbe safe with Diova. While he was under water I took my clothes off leaving my panties and bra on and in I went. We played in there just like we used to when we were kids. I even forgot my white underwear was pretty much transparent whne wet, and gave him a very gratuitos boob show.**

**"Hey Mina come here" he said gesturing for me to be quiet. He was kind of hiding behind a rock on the oposite side of the waterfall from where we had been bathing. We got very low, our heads almost under water. I looked and it was Hiro and Moegi sensei and they were kissing on a picnic blanket; my heart sank. All the joy and fun I had went to shit in a second. Of course Diova didn't know about Hiro and me. To him it was just a funny gossip worthy event. My sensei and the lover boy.I was mad that I had spoken so nicely with him that same day. I felt like a major stupid airhead. I was so upset I just got out not giving a shit if Diova saw me naked or not. The tears were falling down my face along with the drops of water from my hair. Diova came out and got dressed quickly. I just sat on the floor and cried.**

**" Mina I am sorry I shouldn't have shown you. I know she is your sensei and all, I was out of place." he said all worried**

**If he only knew I was not crying because it was sensei but I guessed that was better for him to think.**

**He was so sweet and worried that he actually helped me get dressed. I am glad he did to because I just felt like a rag doll. I also guess my sobs were loud enough for them to hear because Moegi sensei came over to where we were to make sure Diova had not rape me or something I guess. Hiro was right behind her.**

**" Minami what is wrong are you ok?"Moegi sensei said squating down in front of me.**

**" She got a pretty bad cramp in the water, I hope we didn't bother a training or something" said Diova coming to my rescue.**

**" Oh no you are fine; well honey just focused on the muscle" she said her hand on my shoulder.**

**I did not want to look at Hiro so I kept my head low and wiped my tears.**

**" Come get some tea for her Diova, I have some in my picnic basket" said sensei leaving me there Hiro's feet right in front of me. He sat down in front of me.**

**" You saw us didn't you? I am sorry sweetheart" he said in a really sweet tone actually.**

**I looked up at him " Why her Hiro do you actually want to hurt me this badly"**

**" I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to hate me"**

**" And how do you plan to do that without hurting me?"**

**" I'm sorry ok I like having a woman next to me and it can't be you; I want it to be you but it can't"**

**" Hiro, tomorrow is my birthday. I will be 17 and if you want me you'll have to accept me then. I can't take this anymore. If I hate you I will hate you forever and you will never have me. Maybe it's already too late for you." I said my sadness turned into anger. I got up just as Sensei and Diova came back.**

**" I'm feeling better thank you sensei. Let's go Diova I want to make it back before dark" I grabbed my cages and started to walk away.**

**The rest of the way we didn't say a word to each other. He knew I hated when people saw me cry especially my sensei so he probably thought that was why I was so pissed. Once we got home he helped me put the pigeons in their cage and I could tell he was feeling super guilty.**

**" Mina, I am so sorry I screwed up you birthday. This was supposed to be like the your big gift. You know putting your doves in their new home and all and now you are just bummed and pissed off and it's all my fault."**

**" Diova,would you play doctor with me?" I just stood ther looking at a dumbfounded Diova lookat me with a blank pale face. I was mad at Hiro. Why did I have to stay pure and virginal for him while he kept screwing every female in Konoha. I wanted to hurt him somehow and this was the only way I knew how. I trusted Diova I knew he would take care of me and never really hurt me. My reason was shit and I was very wrong but in that moment it was the only power move I had left. After what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke.**

**" Why?"**

**I cranked up the Minami charm " Well you need to fix your ruining my birthday gift plus I want to play with you"**

**He came closer to me and put his hands on my waist.**

**" We are not little kids anymore Mina" his eyes serious on mine**

**"You didn't seem to mind before when we were skinny dipping"**

**"That was different I was not touching you"**

**" I trust you Diova and I want you to make me feel good, you owe me that"**

**" Ok where do you think we are going to do this in your room, with your parents in the next room?"**

**"We'll go to the tree house same place we did it before"**

**" Ok let's go, you go first crazy girl" he said trying to make me back off**

**I climbed the rope and then he came up. I was starting to feel nervous and being in the little room made it all seem even naughtier. I sat criss crossed and Diova sat in front of me the same way. He grabbed my hands and look straight in my eyes.**

**" How far do you want to go Mina?**

**" I don't know" I answered truthfully**

**" Do you still want to play? It's ok if you change your mind I promise I'll stop no matter how far we go."**

**" Shut up and play" I said trying to keep my anger alive**

**" No Mina, no playing if we are going to do this I'm doing it right"**

**" Can I kiss you?" he asked in a low whisper**

**" Yes" I said and felt his hands caress my face and his parted lips took mine. Wow Diova was kissing me so yummy and soft. He kissed me for a very long time. Then he kissed my neck and took my top off. Then he stopped kissing me and he took his shirt off. He took off my bra very slowly almost as if he was waiting for me to stop him. Then he kissed my chest close to my breasts but not on my breasts . He put his hands on my breasts and started to rub them slowly.**

**" does it feel good?" he asked not childlike at all**

**"yes" I said my eyes closed**

**" Can I kiss it?"**

**"Yeah" I said hot with anticipation.**

**He did kiss and lick and suck and it felt really good. I was beginning to feel my intimate parts flutter but I wasn't scared like that time in my room with Hiro.**

**" Can I take your pants off?"**

**" Yes"**

**" Can I take my pants off"**

**" You better" I said with a soft laugh.**

**" As he took his pants off I opened my eyes and looked at him.**

**"I love you Diova,you know that right"**

**" I love you too sweety, and you are scaring the hell out of me with this, and I don't know why you really want this but if you want it I am going to give you the best I have"**

**"Come here" I said opening my arms to him.**

**We hugged and I grabbed his face in my hands and began kissing his lips. We kissed again this time a deeper kiss, the kind that make you do things.**

**"Lay down Mina, I want to taste you"**

**"You are already tasting me"I said completely clueless of what he really meant.**

**" I'm going to lick you down there" he whispered in my ear really low.**

**"No you are not!" I said not believing my ears**

**" You want to stop?"**

**" No, I just …if you really want to is ok"**

**" Oh I want to and you will want me to or so I hear"**

**Oh how right he was and I have to say that he had to cover my mouth with his hand so my sounds wouldn't reach the house. It was the best present I had ever had.**

**" I want to be inside of you" he said his voice deep and raspy with desire.**

**"It makes sense for you to be my first, "**

**He kissed me and rubbed his member on my entrance going a little at a time almost teasing me. I was scared Yuuki said that it hurt the first time but I had the comfort in what Diova said earlier about him being very quick.**

**" Is better if I do it hard and fast. I f you wan to stop please tell me now"**

**" Shut up and do it Diova" I moaned**

**That was all he needed and with a deep deliciously painful thrust he was inside of me and we were one. We made love all night and first thing in the morning he just opened my legs and pushed his way inside of me no permission asked. It was much better that second time and it was noon before mom came out looking for me .I heard her screaming my name and I knew mom would skin us both alive if she found us.**

**" I stayed up here in the tree house mom I'll be down in a minute" I yelled back at her**

**" Dad is in the study I am going to go get your cake sweety" she hollered at me.**

**Diova was there a big smile on his face watching me on all fours with my head out of the little house window. I felt him behind he his hands on my hips and he thrusted deeper than he had before it felt so good and kind of like he owned me. He grabbed my hair and yanked it back and I came all over him and the floor and I just made a big huge mess.**

**" I'm coming inside of you and I don't care if you want it or not" he said thrusting deeper and harder almost as if he wanted to makrk me his for life. It was stupid but i was not going on logic at that moment and neither was he.**

**' You will remember this day forever" he said as he convulsed over me. Then he pretty much passed out. I went to take a shower before mom came back and almost died of fright when I saw all the marks in my body and the size of my lips. I was all red and full of hickeys. Shit I will have to wear a turtleneck in the summer, this was crazy. I put a lot of perfume and makeup and just sat there in my room meditating and trying to compose my self as much as I insane? I just had a lot of sex with my best friend. I did it to hurt Hiro buthe wouldn't I loved Diova as a dear friend and now the closest person to me. Could we be back like before or did I just messed our friendship up. Mom came back with the cake and now hiding my hickeys was the priority. I passed mom like a flash hugged her and kissed her and told her I was going to check on my pigeons. I went to check on Diova but he was already gone. The little space still smelled like sex. It was so embarrassing. I went down to lookat my new doves , I brushed the horse and played wit the dogs until it got dark. When I got to the house my grandparents were already there with presents and Yuuki was coming through the door. She took one look at me and she arched her brow like what did just happened. Diova came in with his brother Toshiro and his parents. I escaped to the kitchen before he saw me. I was downing a big cup of water from the fridge when I heard Diova's voice behind me.**

**" Hey birthday girl, I was looking for you"**

**I turned around and smiled. " look what you've done I had to wear a turtle neck in the summer"**

**" Sorry; hey come a bit closer I want to ask you something"**

**I saw his naughty look so I knew it was something not suitable for any other ears so I got as close to him as humanly possible. We were hugging but looking at each other.**

**" You want to be my girlfriend?"**

**"why?" I asked before he could finish his thought**

**" Because we should give this crazyness a shot?"**

**"Yes" I said thinking if anything I would have a good time while making Hiro jealous**

**He laughed and gave me a kiss that made me leave every thought of Hiro behind and think about dragging him to the tree house right then and there. We broke the kiss to the sound of Yuuki's gasp.**

**" What the hell is this?" she said coming around to us and actally ungluing us to put herself in the middle.**

**" Are you responsible for this?" she asked Diova while grabbing the neck of my turtle neck.**

**Diova just smiled and looked down.**

**" No freaking way, You are coming with me right now" she said dragging me to the closest room and locking the door.**

**" What the hell Minami. Diova? Really he is like your brother?"**

**" I have a brother already now what I need is a boyfriend"**

**" Wait, are you guys like a couple? When the hell did this happen?"**

**" Yesterday, today, well yesterday into today" I said my face hot with blush**

**" You guys did it?" She said a little too loud for my taste.**

**" Shh, shut up Yuuki, you have done it like a million times so don't go acting all pure and cast"**

**" Yeah but I am a slut, and you are not or should I say were not"**

**" Shut up " I said slapping her in the shoulder**

**" Well congrats I guess on popping that cherry, so how was good ol' Diova?"**

**"So good I wish we could have a honeymoon so we could have a comfy bed"**

**" Damn girl, can I have a go at him?"**

**" Hell no I am not sharing him with you or anyone"**

**" So he is not in love with Ta'Mura all of the sudden? And what about your crush on Hiro, I saw you two that night at the club"**

**" Yuuki I love you but I really want to punch you right now. I's my birthday are you trying to make me feel like shit on my birthday. I mean really' why would you ask that now" I was so upset with her killing my high like that. I went out to the party and tried to act as if everything was fine. Diova knew me well enough to know I was not ok and he kept his distance at least until most of the people left.**

**I was standing at the door saying goodbye to the last of my guests when he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Dad went by us and my heart almost fell off of my chest but Diova did not let go of me at all.**

**"I ask his permission before I asked you" he said in my ear**

**I turned around to face him and noticed he had trimmed his goatee into submission.**

**"You aske daddy if you could date me?**

**"Yep, I know your dad and your mom and I love coming here. I would hate to sneak around. Well you know when is not necessary. He said kissing my forehead.**

**" And I do have a gift for you but I wanted to give it to you personally."**

**"Do we have to be in the treehouse" I flirted**

**"No that would be a present for me" he joked " Let's go sit in the couch" he said holding my hand and walking me to the living room.**

**Mom was in the foyer and saw us walking hand in hand so she came towards us "it took you guys long enough huh? I really can't get rid of Naruto now" she said laughing as she walked into the kitchen.**

**" Ok sit down, close your eyes and put your hands out'**

**I did and soon felt something soft in my hands. I opened my eyes and saw BlueMist my old teddy**

**" You kept him?" I said tears coming down my face.**

**"I'm sorry its kind of dirty but it goes with me in all my missions. Look Minami I know what Yuuki told you and I know you are upset. I know you ,I know you really like that asshole Sarutobi"**

**"How did you know that?"**

**"You're pretty shitty at hiding stuff plus I know how to read you. But listen, I love you and you love me, maybe not the way usually couples do but the love is there. I love Tamura but the Tamura I imagine her to be. I don't know her like I do you, maybe once I do I will hate her. And a guy like Sarutobi will never be true to any woman. I promise if I think I rather go for Tamura I will tell you and if you want to be stupid and go for ass swipe I will let you go. But hey I don't know you but I am so freaking elated I think I flew out of that treehouse this afternoon. I know it's a bit weird probably more so for you, so I thought you needed Blue Mist more than me now. Also what I said last night still applies, if you want me to stop just say so" he said wiping the tears from my eyes.**

**" I love you Diova, thank you for the gift I love it. And you are right why should we wait for the impossible when the possible is right here"**

**" You can thank me later" he said seductively in my ear.**

**Mom came back to the couch and gave us some popcorn.**

**" You are welcome to stay as long as you like Diova just make sure you guys keep it down. Happy birthday sweetheart, I love you and congrats on this" she said pointing at our intertwined fingers**

**" I love you too mom, thanks for the party it was great"**

**" Good night you two" mom said kissing me in the head.**

**I could not believe mom told Diova he could stay so chill and all.I would have guessed once she knew we were dating she was going to purchase a chastity belt for me.**

**" Can we please go to your room" Diova said in that low tone that said I want you bad"**

**" Why"I asked all playing innocent**

**" This is why" he said putting my hand on his big hard erection.**

**"What if I don't want to?" I flirted**

**"Then I guess would cry" he said pouting**

**" I do hate to see you cry" I said getting up and grabbing his hand.**

**When I locked my door he grabbed me and kissed me so softly. He wanted the light on to see all of me and I could see our reflection in the mirror. The bed was too noisy so he laid me on the floor and feasted on my body. We stayed there in my room for two days just screwing our brains out. I would sneak out grabbed some food and run back in the room. We did it on the bed the dresser the floor the bathtub, in the shower, bent over the sink…in other words every where. When Yuuki came looking for me I open my door in a blanket**

**"is Diova there with you?" she asked incredulous**

**I bit my lip and nodded**

**" Are you guys doing it in your room, you slut ! Your sensei is looking for you and Diova needs to be at training ground 2 in 30 minutes. Gosh man you guys are like newly weds, disgusting!"**

**Diova got dressed in a second and flew out the window and I wasn't far behind.**

**My mission lasted only a week but Diova's had been going on for almost three months. I missed both him and Yuukia lot. Finally I received a message; actually a message from both of them. I opened Diova's first of course I couldn't wait to read it.**

**" Dear Mina,**

**It's been quite a while hasn't it? We have to oversee the construction of this major bridge but there is this group that is against it and they keep trying to blow it up. There has been lots of fighting and it's turning pretty messy. I miss you and I love you. Because I love you is that I have to end what we started. It was magic no question about it. It felt like we were finally where life wanted us to be. You are my best friend and sharing everything withyou was great and so easy. I didn't have to pretend at all withyou. But being out here with Ta'Mura and feeling my heart ache for her tells me she is really the one for me. I thought that maybe when I saw her again after being with you everything was going to change and that I would not care for her anymore. Sadly that was not the case. Also after Yuuki told her about us she began to spend more time with me. I think she got jealous. On your birthday I promised you I would tell you if my feelings for Ta'Mura were still too strong and they very much are. I am not sorry of what we had I know I will cherish those memories 'till the day I die. I doubt I could ever feel the same with anyone else, not even Ta'Mura.**

**I really hope that you don't hate me too much and that we could still be friends because if I lost you that would really break my heart. I will still love you always and you are my best friend. Sorry!**

**Yours, Diova"**

**I read that stupid letter like five times in a row. I really wanted to dismember somebody. I finally opened Yuuki's message. It was short and to the point.**

**"Sorry sweetie Diova is all over Ta'Mura and she him. I had to tell you.**

**Sorry,**

**Yuuki"**

**I was holding my tears in with all my might, I was not going to cry. The pressure kept building in my head and it felt like it was about to explode. I got a massive killer migraine; most likely from holding my tears and the screams that wanted to erupt from me. Mom took me to the hospital to give me a codeine shot. Just to make sure I didn't have some strange disease they did some tests and put me in a room. Not too long after a young nurse came in shot in hand.**

**" Hello Minami, I have the shot here but I can't give it to you without your mom's consent. I just wanted to make sure it was ok for her to know about your condition"**

**" What ? I have no conditions, it's ok"**

**" You do know you are pregnant right?**

**" What? No I'm not"**

**" About 12 weeks along by my calculations but we can't be sure until we do a sonogram."**

**" No that has to be wrong, run the tests again you obviously got someone else's results. Take more blood everything you need"**

**" Actually I just need you to pee in a cup again"**

**I broke down crying there was no holding anything now, I was sobbing and pleading " please , please, don't tell her, I beg you please don't tell her" My body began to shake really hard it felt like I was having some kind of seizure. I couldn't control my body or my mind and soon all went blank.**

**When I opened my eyes I was still in the hospital bed with an IV on and the headache was gone. The same young nurse walked in and began taking my IV off.**

**" Feeling better? Don't worry I hid it from Sakura but you will have to tell her sooner or later. I did ran the test again just to be sure and you are very much with child. For us kunoichis is hard to figure out given that our periods are always out of whack any way. When ever you are ready you are free to go I have your discharge papers here".**

**I was like a zombie for about a couple of hours; my mind was blank. Soon after rage took a hold of my mind, body and soul; and it didn't let go. I spent every waking hour training as hard as I could and taking as many missions as I could even with other teams. I refused to think or accept what had happened to me. I was ignoring my feelings and my condition. It was as if it was not even there.**

**A month of constant fighting had its toll and I was on mission with my team when the pain hit me. I had very severe cramps and I felt as blood dripped down my legs. We were deep in the forest so I ran away from my post and into a nearby cave. There I took my pants off leaving my skirt in place.I felt something down there so I looked down and saw a tiny little baby in a pool of blood. It was not moving or breathing and I knew with a stabbing pain in my soul that I had killed my baby. Even though he was so ltiny he was already formed. Little arms and legs and even his little fingers and toes. He was a boy and he was beautiful. I held him close to my heart and I cried and cried and cried. I actually felt my heart breaking in half. Finally after all the gunk came out of me the pain succeeded somewhat. I heard Kenji calling my name and getting close to the entrance of the cave so I screamed for him to get away. I told him I needed privacy and he went away.**

**I took my skirt and wrapped the baby in it. I knew I had to get out of there before a wild animal caught the scent of blood. I put my bloody pants back on and slowly exited the cave , making sure nobody was around. I held the baby close to my chest and tried to run to a pond that was not far from there. I was very weak and blood was still running down my legs, but I made it there. I got in the pond and cleaned myself and the baby. The face of a little angel; I could not stop sobbing. He even had pink fuzz on his head. I had killed my baby. I made sure all the blood was gone even though my clothes were already stained for good my blood seemed to slowed down. I was feeling more and more tired and foggy and I knew I had little time left to get back to the team.**

**I found a spot at the bottom of a close by Sakura tree and I made a deep hole with my kunai, deep enough to bury my baby. I left him wrapped in my skirt but before I covered him I kissed his tiny forehead.**

**" I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry I didn't get to hear you laugh or cry, please forgive me" tears streamed down my face into his tiny face. I made sure he was tightly wrapped and placed him in the grave. I buried my baby under the Sakura tree and imagined him becoming one with the tree, which brought just a hint of hope. I carved " Blue Mist" on the tree behind the small mount. I placed my hand on top of the little mound of dirt and left part of my heart buried there before getting up to find my team.**

**I stumbled through the forest coming in and out of consciousness my nails were pale and I knew if I didn't reach them soon I would be dead. And I think deep down inside it was what I really wanted. I saw Kenji close by so I dragged the edge of my kunai making a cut in my inner thigh before I collapsed to the forest floor.**

**I spent four days in ICU before I could open my eyes. I felt the warmth of mom's chakra working through my body. She was crying and dad was holding my hand. Mom looked up and saw my eyes open. She smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face.**

**" Baby, mommy and daddy are here sweetie, thank heavens you are awake I thought I would lose you" Dad kissed my forehead and I felt the cold of his tear in my forehead. Dad never cried. I guess I was really close to death.**

**Mom kissed my face.**

**" Baby I know something bad happened to you but I won't ask you what. But if you want to talk I am here for you. You lost a lot of blood it's a miracle you are alive" she said the last in a whimper.**

**I tried to reassured her but my mouth felt like a desert so I just squeezed her hand.**

**It would be two weeks before I convinced mom to let me go home. I left the hospital alive in theory but I was really dead inside. I hated Diova and all men in general. I did not even want to see my teammates who saved my life. Much less Toshiro who shared the same genes as Diova. I told my mom I did not wanted to see anybody not even Yuuki and I could not even look at my baby brother without completely losing it. The first days mom tried to make me see visitors but besides grandma and grandpa it was a no. I would get so crazy and upset that she soon sent people away before they even got inside the house. Mom would sleep with me because when she would leave I started to cry more. I laid my head on her lap and she would rubbed my hair and sing me the same lullabies she used to when I was a little kid.**

**I used to hear her argue with dad about wanting to kill whomever had hurt me so bad. Dad would just say" I'm looking into it".**

**Mom came in one day and told me that Yuuki and Diova had been trying to see me. I gave my mom two letters to give to them. Yuuki's said, "I will call you when I am ready" and Diova 's said,**

**" I hate you, you are no friend of mine. If you come close to me I will end your life"**

**The Minami I was before was no more. I didn't leave my home and I wanted to be left alone. No more bubbly personality, no more happy flirty and girly. I was bitter and full of anger and hate. I tried to go back to work but on the first training I almost killed Toshiro so I was placed on psych leave. I spent most of my time with my animals and a was thankful for the seclusion of the Uchiha's house. I only found peace while I was riding on my horse or spending time with my animals. Oh yeah, the first time I went to the yard I burned the treehouse, tree and all to the ground and had another stable built. I had to go to Konoha hospital for psych care every day and I just sat there and said nothing. I saw Hiro on a couple of occasions but he was a man and I just felt hate. He would stick his tongue out at me, wink at me, but no matter what he did I just looked right past him like I was blind to the world. And I was blind to the world.**

**Sensei started to come over as much as she could and we would work on some techniques when I was up for it. Sensei was so frustrated she ordered me to bring her my journal. I broke down and she held me.**

**"Why don't you tell me Minami, I am sworn to keep your secrets and even if I wasn't I would not tell anyone"**

**I looked in her eyes and knew I needed to talk to her; my soul needed to unload before it was lost for good. I knew all too well what hate had done to my father and I knew it was time to share my pain.**

**Moegi sensei sat there and listened to everything I said. She didn't judge me but she did cry with me.**

**"Minami you are not a monster like you say. You are a fighter and you are a good person. It's time to get back to life. Men are shit, believe me I know but love is a magical thing and if you let it,it will find you and heal you. It won't get easy all of the sudden but slowly it will get better. Don't let hate control your life, you are stronger than that"**

**I already felt better after getting all my emotions out. But it would be a whole year before I was back on my team full time. Yuuki was back staying in my house but I was not the same and she kept saying I was too boring for her. I decided to go traveling for my 18th birthday. Mom had got me the nicest wagon and dad had gotten two pull horses for it which were gorgeous. I took off for the tip of the tea country. The beach was calling to me and I was answering its call. As luck would have it Diova was visiting his grandparents and was out in front of the tea house when I passed through. He ran up and jumped on the wagon next to me.**

**" Minami, please stop, let's talk. Where are you going?"**

**I kept my eyes on the road and did not look at him. The anger was not there anymore but the brokenness definitively was.**

**" Get off Diova I have somewhere to be" I said coldly**

**" Come on I'll buy you a tea, even better I'll make you your favorite" he said making sure he did not touch me.**

**I stopped the horses and turned to face him.**

**" You hurt me very badly Diova, so bad that I did something terrible, something that will hunt me until the day I finally die. I killed our baby Diova" I said calmed despite the tears that were coming down my cheeks. His face was suddenly pale and he was speechless.**

**" I found out I was pregnant the day I read your letter Diova, I had given you all and you promised to take care of my heart but instead you just used me and soiled me and my reputation and you got me pregnant. I was going crazy and I was too overly active; and I had a miscarriage in the middle of nowhere and I almost died, and just months ago I still thought it would have been better. It was a boy. I named him Blue Mist and buried him under a Sakura tree in the Grass Country. I cannot talk to you anymore Diova because it is just too painful and I have been to close to the edge of madness to let my guard down now. Your presence just reminds me of my sins and my lowest point."**

**" I'm so sorry Mina; I don't know what to say. I would like to take some of that from you. I am to blame too, it was my fault. I would love to visit the grave if you could take me there"**

**" Maybe one day Diova but for now please let me heal; let me find a reason to live"**

**" Just get down for a second. Let me at least give you some food for the road"**

**I got out and walked over to the front of the tea house . Diova walked right in front of me and slapped me really hard across the face. The switch went off in me and I just started to beat the crap out of him. I could hear Diova'sgrandma crying and me punching him in the face over and over. The grandma came out with a sword but Diova screamed at her to stay away. Diova's blood was splattering all over my hands and arms. I started to choke him and he just looked at me through swollen eyes and said " I love you". Those three words turned the switch off and I came back to myself. Diova's face was unrecognizable and I knew he needed to go to a doctor asap. I put him in my wagon and sped to the town's doctor. I told the doctor he was attacked but did not said it was me who did it. I waited outside until the doctor came out.**

**" Miss, are you with the man who was attacked?"**

**" yes, that's me"**

**" He is stable now. He did have a broken nose, he has lesions in both eyes but we won't know the extent of the injuries until the swelling comes down. The amount of damage is as if he didn't even had a chance to protect himself. But he will get better in time"**

**He had let me beat him up, he wanted me to. That was why he slapped me. Stupid Diova I could have killed him. I wondered what Ta'Mura would say when she saw him. I stayed in town until Diova was able to eat and open his eyes. He still looked all deformed but a lot less swollen. Both eyes were blood filled and he had bandages on his nose and head and his lips were swollen and broken big time. Naruto had come down with his wife Hinata and they took him home. I felt so horribly bad I left for Konoha also. When Moegi sensei found out she was on my door the next day. She knew it had to be me.**

**" It's weird sensei, I feel like I don't hate him anymore" I said trying to figure out my own feelings.**

**" I am glad to hear that, although I wish you would've found a less destructive way to get there."**

**I went to Diova's apartment to see how he was feeling. He was up and walking around even though he still looked rough.**

**" So how are you feeling? Should I say sorry?"**

**" Don't you dare, I'm fine I got exactly what I deserved if you ask me"**

**" I thought I would find Ta'Mura here"**

**"She left me like two months ago. She is with Eiichi Yamanaka now."**

**" Sorry?"**

**"She was just using me, while she waited for Eiichi I think. What about you? Are you going to go out with Hiro now?"**

**" I think I still hate men, but I might start to go out again"**

**" You need to have some fun, sorry about ruining your birthday though"**

**" Beating you up was exactly what I needed" we both laughed**

**" Hey what about we make a deal" said Diova trying to smile**

**" No more deals Diova; I learned my lesson and I think it's time for me to go"**

**I left Diova's apartment feeling strangely like my old self, at least a little. I went home and rode my horse all the way to the beach. I stayed there until I saw the sunrise and then I headed back to Konoha.**

**During the next months I started to fix one of the abandoned houses of the Uchiha's lands. One closest to the entrance arch. I went to the Yamanaka nursery to buy some plants. Eiichi was behind the counter .**

**" Minami Uchiha, what a surprise. I haven't seen you in years girl. Staying away from the clubs?"**

**" Pretty much"**

**" Your hair is almost as long as mine now"**

**" Yes I guess it is, I haven't been paying it much attention lately."**

**" Well it suits you, you should keep it long"**

**" Could you help me out a bit. I want to get some nice hardy plants for my new house"**

**" New house huh are you already living by yourself?"**

**" I turned 18 some months back and we have plenty of empty houses still up so I decided to move"**

**" Cool, so let's see what are you thinking? Window sill or no sun?"**

**" I want to make sure they don't die when I go on missions at least not the ones that are like a week. I know I still would need mom to water them sometime but I don't want something that needs water every day"**

**Eiichi was very nice and so helpful it was a weird freaky surprise.**

**" When did you turn so nice?"**

**" Is old age I guess"**

**" Well it suits you"**

**" Well thank you Ma'am"**

**We laughed and he ringed me up.**

**" Hey Minami you should come to this little party we have tonight over at training ground 7. I know Hiro would love to see you. He still talks about you all the time. Every girl we see he is like, "she is not as pretty as Minami", and " Don't she remind you of Minami" I don't know what you did to that boy but anyways he just made Jounin and he would be freaking psyched to see you there"**

**" You know what I'll see if my cousin wants to go with me"**

**" Sweet, I'll keep it a secret that way I can laugh at his face when he sees you"**

**" Well Jounin is a pretty big deal, good for him"**

**" I hope to see you there and thanks for the purchase"**

**" I'll be back, still need some plants for the outside."**

**I left and on the way stopped by Yuuki's apartment. Hayate Inuzuka opened the door in his boxers and I immediately moved back.**

**" Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" I said embarrassed**

**" Oh no you are not, Yuuki is fixing my pants I was just watching tv. You do remember me right Hayate ? We went on a couple of missions together."**

**" Come on Hayate we were in academy together and yes I remember you silly. I just didn't know you guys were …you know."**

**" Yeah, I live here actually just moved in like a week ago. Yuuki your cousin' s here " he hollered.**

**Yuuki came running out with a pair of pants in one hand and a needle in the other one.**

**" Minami! What a freaking surprise. Is everything ok?"**

**" yes everything is fine."**

**" Well come into the room, I am sewing this thing and I have all the stuff in the room.**

**I walked in to the bed and she had all her sewing things all over the bed.**

**" I feel so bad Yuuki , I didn't even know about you guys. I have been neglecting you a lot huh?"**

**" Sweety you were like way out somewhere where I could not follow you, I am the one who is sorry I wasn't there more for you"**

**" Well that is in the past, I am done with punishing myself for my horrible errors"**

**" Oh how well do I know the feeling. I just keep my eyes on the future girl"**

**" Hey did you hear Sarutobi made Jounin?"**

**" Ohh baby, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that name. That is exactly what you need girl. I heard they are having a party, Hayate and I are going, do you want to come with us?"**

**" If it's ok with you guys"**

**" Ok? It's perfect you are way done for some partying and after a couple of jabs with Hiro I bet you will be back to normal in no time"**

**" I am not going to give him any jabs Yuuki"**

**" Never say never girl"**

**I was feeling a little bit anxious about going to the party; it had been over a year since I had gone to a party or a club. I didn't even now what to wear. I decided to put on some jeans and a nice soft sleeveless blouse. I brushed my hair and I let it loose it was all the way to my waist and I could not believe I hadn't really noticed how much it had grown. I remember Eiichi's comment and it brought a smile to my face. I had to admit I was kind of excited.**

**Yuuki and Hayate came for me and we made our way to the party. There was a band there playing music and jounin vests were everywhere. I made my way to the refreshment table and found a tree trunk bench to sit and watch the people mingle. A couple of guys came over to say hello and then I saw him. He was laughing that perfectly wicked smile and dancing with like three girls. I think he sensed me looking at him because he looked right at me and I waved hello. He moved the girl in front of him and started walking towards me with a big grin. The girls he left behind were not very happy. I had to smile. He made his way all the way down to where I was and he kneeled in front of me.**

**" Well I'll be damned. Minami Uchiha, how the hell are you? Is good to see you. I am like surprised or something. Do you want to dance? Something to drink?"**

**I just smiled at him, he was so excited, like a little kid in a toy store.**

**" Maybe if you ask me one thing at a time I can actually answer you", I said the smile still in my face.**

**" Shit man come here" he said getting up and pulling me up from my seat.**

**" Come dance with me" he said and pulled me close to him. He wrapped both arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I was not expecting him being so happy to see me.**

**" Hey stay with me tonight, you are 18 now right?"**

**" Hey there boy , you better hold your horses I just came to congratulate you"**

**" Sorry I have missed seeing you and when I did see you, you got me all kinds of worried you were like a zombie"**

**" I was, but not anymore, that is done"**

**" I am glad you are back, and I didn't mean stay like in my bed I meant like in here talking and stuff"**

**" Really , is that what you meant?" It was magic how things went back to just like they were that last time we were flirting with each other. I had to admit it felt good; it made me feel even happy. He was as handsome as ever if not more and he was ignoring every other girl there. His eyes where only roaming me."**

**His friends came to drag him away from me but he would not let go of my hand so I ended up following him all night long. He was so drunk by the end of the night that Eiichi had to carry him to his apartment. Where he had to pry his hand open so I could get my hand back.**

**" See I told you he would be psyched. That guy's in love big time weather he admits it or not" Said Eiichi escorting back to my house.**

**We talked about plants and my ideas for a garden outside. Eiichi had told me he also did landscapes so the next day I went to choose some bushes for the outside of the house and I hired him to come make me a cool nice landscape. He thanked me for coming to Hiro's party and promised me he was going to design me a killer garden.**

**The next day the knock came pretty early in the morning. I was still in my pajamas but I rubbed my eyes and put my slippers on. My hair was all a mess but what the heck It was just Eiichi or maybe mom. I opened the door and found Hiro standing there in a sleeveless white shirt, pretty beat up jeans and that sexy smile of his. I was so embarrassed I quickly tried to fix my crazy bed hair.**

**" Miss Uchiha I am here to design your landscape"**

**" I thought Eiichi was doing it?" I said rubbing my face to make sure nothing was on it.**

**" Well we both are but I am here now to check out the area so we can come up with a design."**

**" Oh I am sorry come on in, please seat I'll go change real quick"**

**" Don't change on my account you look quite cute like that"**

**" Well, I'm still changing. I'll be back in a sec."**

**I put on some shorts and a t-shirt and ran out. He was looking at the pictures in my wall.**

**" I love this pictures of you on that white horse" he said showing me the picture I had put over my fireplace.**

**" That is phantom, he is such a sweet horse"**

**"Maybe you can show him to me one day" he said with a smile**

**" Maybe"**

**" Ok lady show me where you want the garden." he said in a funny way**

**We went outside and looked around the house. He took some measurements and drew some pictures.**

**" You are pretty good at that I didn't know you could draw so well"**

**" I have many hidden talents" he said with his signature sideway smile. While he was drawing Eiichi arrived and they were all business. They left to drew up a plan and I went out to train with my team. Moegi sensei told us we had a mission that would probably be about a week long so I left Hiro the keys to my house.**

**" Does this mean I get to keep these" he said smiling**

**" You wish" I said punching him softly on his well ripped abs. In reality I just wanted to touch him before I left. He had been working shirtless and giving me a mini stroke while at it.**

**He rubbed his sweaty face on mine to bother me I guess but my reaction was quite the opposite. I really wanted to kiss him but I was frozen trying to make my heart take the next beat. I just smiled and pushed him off playing the part.**

**"Eww! Hiro get your sweaty ass off me, now my face is all sweaty!" I said wiping Hiro's sweat from my cheeck and fighting the urge to attack him right there on the dirt in front of Eiichi.**

**"Hey you too stop playing. Hiro go get those timbers and you miss have a mission to go to. Don't worry your house is safe with us" said Eiichi with a smile.**

**The mission went on without a hitch and when I returned the garden was finished. It looked amazing they even put like a little water fall and a pond with Koi fish. It was beautiful and peaceful. He got me exactly what I wanted a place that brought me peace. I opened the door and found Hiro sleeping in my sofa. I sat next to his head and began touching his face softly. God he was gorgeous! He smiled and grabbed my hand softly but did not opened his eyes.**

**" Do you like it?" he asked softly**

**" I love it is perfect" I said enjoying the feel of his big hand in mine**

**" I even made you a gazebo next to your pigeon cages" he said his eyes still closed.**

**" You did?" I said without hiding my excitement**

**" Yes I did" .**

**" Thank you!" I squeeled**

**" I think I deserve at least at date" he said finally opening his eyes and looking right at me.**

**" Would a kiss do?" I asked all flirty and myself again.**

**He sat up in an instant**

**" I can't kiss you now I just woke up. I'll come pick you up at 6"**

**" I didn't say I would go out with you"**

**" Just be ready" he said and ran out all happy**

**I was bathed, dressed and ready by 5. I just started to pace after that. I hated being so nervous so I went out to sit in my brand new gazebo. He had put a hanging swing inside the gazebo and you could overlook the koi pond. It was all so beautiful I could live out there.**

**Hiro came around and found me talking to my doves.**

**" So do they ever talk back?" he said walking behind me and putting his hand on my bare shoulder. I was wearing a nice strapless white dress and my hair was up in a high ponytail . Only my pink strand of hair was loose on the side of my face.**

**" Wow you look very sexy and pretty" he said giving me an all around look and making me blush in the process.**

**" Thank you, you look very nice too" I said as he came around to stand in front of me.**

**" I always look nice" he said joking but I'm sure deep inside he meant it.**

**" This swing was a really nice touch" I said walking back to the gazebo**

**"So where is my kiss?" he asked with a smile**

**"Is right here waiting for you" I said my old charm in full blown mode**

**" Are you asking me to kiss you?" he said remembering our little chat so long ago**

**I stood in front of him and put my arms around his neck.**

**" Hiro, please kiss me and better hurry before I change my…"**

**He took me in his arms and kissed me very slowly and sensual. He was taking his time. This was no peck and no savage kiss either. My knees felt like pudding but he put his arm around my waist steadying me to him. He took my face in his hands and began giving me small kisses on my cheeks , my eyes and my nose. He looked right in my eyes with a big breathtaking grin.**

**"I hope this is not the last time you will ask"**

**"You have permission to kiss me whenever you want Hiro" I said before kissing him once more. I remember what Sensei told me about letting love find me and heal me. Now I could feel that it was actually possible if Hiro was the one doing it. But still in my head I had the fear of him betraying me and that fear made me pushed him back.**

**" What is wrong Minami?" he asked truly concerned he had over stepped some invisible boundary**

**" No, it's nothing" I lied**

**" Tell me please I really want this; I have wanted this for very long and I want to do it right" he said pulling me down to sit on the swing next to him.**

**" I'm scared Hiro; I was hurt before and I am afraid to be hurt again"**

**"I would never hurt you, not after my dream of having you is finally real" he said caressing my cheek**

**" You have lots of girls after you and you are…well… you know popular with women" I said trying to look down but he lifted my face his finger softly under my chin**

**" I want you Minami, that is it; you are it for me. We can finally be together and I intend on making you my wife as soon as I can persuade you"**

**" You want to marry me?" I asked shocked. I knew he liked me but like a girlfriend or to date.**

**"I rather have you insult me than be with any other women. I've had my share and I have found the one I want to kiss forever; and just in case you don't get it, its you. I love you Minami and I have for some time now. I will show you just how much."**

**I felt like crying. Nobody made my heart flutter like he could. I needed to give him a shot, I needed to trust him.**

**" Hiro I will trust you and I give you my heart, please take care of it"**

**"Just so you know I am not giving it back" he said and kissed me.**

**We didn't go out at all but stayed there in my brand new gazebo. We feasted on our kisses and we talked and laughed. I was expecting him to attack me but he was a complete gentleman; which was both good and bad. I could not lied to myself I wanted Hiro and I wanted him to put his stamp in me. He was taking things slow he was being careful with me. We finally made it in the house and after a cup of cofee and some more kisses he said goodbye.**

**It was very weird what I was feeling and very scary. I was truly happy and that had been so foreign to me in the last year that I was a little scared to actually believe it. The next morning I woke up with the strage feeling that there was someone watching me. I sat up in bed and saw Hiro standing there putting some flowers in my dresser.**

**" Hiro? Are you breaking into my room again?" I said jokingly rubbing the sleep from my eyes**

**" No I still have your keys, I forgot to returned them and I secretly was hoping I could keep them"**

**"Do you want to stay for breakfast? I just need to hop in the shower real quick"**

**" Hey I need a shower too" he said playing but the knot in my stomach was no joking matter. Was I ready for this? I knew I wanted it bad.**

**" I would love it if you shared my shower" I said exposing all i was feeling inside.**

**He looked at me eyes wide open and I heard him swallow. He did not expect that at all.**

**" Oh my gosh Minami don't even joke like that with me" he said hand on his forehead**

**I am not joking I said taking off my nightgown and walking naked to my bathroom.**

**"I'm closing the door thou so if you want to join me you better..."**

**He was there before I could finish my sentence.**

**I quickly got in the shower and he was there behind me in seconds flat. I kept thinking he was there naked behind me. I washed my face and my body and no touch from him at all. I turned to face him and he was just there laid back againt the wall looking at me.**

**" Gosh you are perfect!" he said looking me up and down and making me blush big time.**

**I was scared to look at his body, ashamed somehow but you bet that I did look and wow, double wow and his manliness was well alive and no one hand could cover it. Now he was the one who heard me swallow and he laughed.**

**" Is it my turn?" he said asking me for the soap.**

**I snapped out of it and switch places with our skins touching for a second but already burning through my entire body.**

**" would you clean my back?" he said handing me the soap**

**" I don't mind at all" I rubbed my soapy hands over his broad shoulders and down to his well muscled behind. I was done and I di not care who knew it. I pressed my body to his back and began kissing his shouldreblades my hands wrapped around him touching his marvelous abs.**

**He moaned softly and it made me feel so powerful and sensual. He turned around and possesd my mouth with raw passion. No more sweet and soft. He meant this and I knew I would be his this very day. He touched my body forcefully and then soft. The combination had me at the edge of madness but a different kind. the kind you long for all your life. He lifted me up and took me to the bed still dripping wet and not only from the shower. He kissed my whole body and I do mean all. My face, my lips , my neck, my breasts paying very close and careful attention to each of my nipples while his masterful fingers between my legs made me shiver and moan. " You will have yours before I have mine" he had whisper in my ears and now I knew exactly whta he meant. His lips went down to the place I knew was the best spot in my body but he showed me he was no amteur and I was soon in the grip of pleasure. Pleasure so great I had to moaned very very loud. I was glad my parents house was so far. He did things down there Diova didn't do because it didn't feel this good. I started to beg him to be inside of me. Me begging! I could not believe it. He didn't need much coersion at all and soon he thrusted his massive member into my expecting body. He was so big I felt completely taken. He possesed my mouth once more and we danced this most passionate dance for hours. Every time I saw his gorgeous face I wanted more of him.**

**" You greedy wench, you are going to kill me" he said placing me on top of his brand new erection.**

**I was more than ok to take the reins this time and he knew how lucky he was that I was an accomplish rider. HIs moans made me more and more excited and I swore I would kill any bitch who tried tp take him away from me.**

**Finally I was breathless and he had literally passed out. It was night and even though I got up wash my body and ate some diner. He was passed out cold but he was still breathing so I didn't bother him but I did took the covers off of him cleaned him and spend a good 10 minutes just looking at his greek god body. I finally felt bad when I saw hm shiver and I put the blanket back on him and laid as close to him as I could. My mind was racing. I did not want to let him go I wanted to keep him here in my bed every day. But I was sounding like a freaking stalker so I tried to close my eyes. Finally sleep found me and to my dismay Hiro was gone when I opened my eyes. My heart sunked immediately; he had left me and just as the first tears started to fall down my cheek I saw a note on the dresser mirror.**

**" My love, MY Minami, MINE! Gosh that feels good! I had practice this morning and might have to go on a mission but I'll go by your house tonight. I have your key or can I say my key" You are in trouble now little one I am not letting you go. I love you gorgeus. Hiro"**

**I am such an idiot I thougth but the tears were coming down anyway. This time because I was so happy that if I didn't cry I would explode.**

**I went out to train with my own Team and everyone knew something was up because I was shining I guess. Kenji announced that he was now a married man and we all look at him in disbelief. He had been absent with some family issues but none of us thought it was this. He seemed a little confused but he was still looking at me kind of funny. Kenji was begining to be a little hard to read. But he said thank you when we congretulated him. We did our training and I was begining to feel a pinch of guilt that by the end of training it felt like a huge boulder. I remember how giddy and girly Moegi sensei had been with Hiro by the lake that afternoon when the world changed for me and some how I felt I needed to tell her. She had been the one to help me be alive again I could not betray her, or did I just did that the night before?**

**When everyone was packing up I told sensei if she could stay and talk a bit.**

**" Of course Minami I am here for you and to tell you the truth I am intrigued about this glow you have today. Although I think training might have extinguished some of it"**

**Not training, guilt, I thougt to myself.**

**" Sensei do you have feelings for Hiro Sarutobi"**

**" Oh so he finally got what he wanted then; I am happy for you two"**

**What! I haven't really said anything how did she know? I look dumbfounded**

**"Relax Minami. Hiro and I only went out a couple of times. And he mostly asked about you it was very clear to me he was in love with you. Plus when you had your bad times he would come to ask me about you . He was sick worried and wanted to help but I told him to stay back if he wanted to help." she said scruffing the top of my hair. He is way too young for me besides I am having my own fun with the man I was meant to be with; and no I will not tell you his name" she said laughing.**

**I got home to find Hiro was cooking with my apron on, jeans and nothing else. He looked at me with ahuge smile and I just froze in place. He looked so perfect in my home I knew he belonged here with me**

**" Hey I'm talking to you are you ok" he said putting some carrots down and coming to stand before me , hands on my hips immediately. His lips hot on mine woke me up and I kissed him hard like" you are mine and you better not forget it. He ripped my clothes off right there at the entrance and we had our way with eachother. But just before he took me he got off me and told me to get to bed. I was like What! but then I remember he was cooking and just as fast he was at the door of the room.**

**" I had to turn the stove off because I am taking my time with you my dear" he said all sexy**

**" And I am taking mine with you, my love" I said spreading myself sensualy accross the bed**

**He was taken back and I thought I must look really good**

**" My love? are you saying you love me Minami Uchiha?"**

**" With all my heart Hiro, MY Hiro"**

**" Enough to marry me?"**

**" I would marry you tomorrow if you'd like"**

**I thought he would jump into bed but he actually left the room. What did I say? I waited a while and when he didn't return I got up and looked for him. He was not in the house so I put a robe on and went ouside in the dark of night. I walked slowly and heard his voice by the pond, he was crying. Hiro was crying ut why? I walked very slowly I found him sitting in the ground next to the pond only in his jeans and looking up at the sky . I looked up and saw he was talking to his constelation. He was talking to his dad.**

**" She loves me dad and she is mine and will be forever. I'm scared I know you would love her just as much as I do. I have waited so long"**

**" I hope i'm not interrupting? I said softly**

**He turned around and stood up wiping the tars from his eyes." Baby, i'm sorry I ran out on you like that"**

**" It's ok" I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing his neck**

**"I have something for you" he said pulling a ring from his jeans pocket.**

**It was a beautiful diamond with rubies all around it.**

**" Can I " he asked grabbing my ring finger**

**"Yes. its beautiful" I said looking at it and then at his face still tear stained.**

**" You are still marrying me tomorrow" he said matter of fact.**

**"But, what about our families and friends" I asked shocked by his words**

**" Tomorrow early I'll go talk to your parents but hell if I'm going to ask permission ; I'm just letting them know. Then we can plan the celebration for whenever you wish but you have to be my wife as early as I can make it possible.**

**" You are crazy Hiro" I laughed**

**" Yes crazy for you Minami" he said bending down to posses my lips.**

**" So are you planing of finishing what you started" I batted my eyelashes at him.**

**He laid me down by the pond and we gave the fish one hell of a show.**

**The next day just as he promised I was Mrs. Hiro Sarutobi and I am happy to say I'm ready to be Mrs. Sarutobi until my last breath.**

**The End**


End file.
